


Драбблы

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Mild Gore
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свалка драбблов. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Рождество (Дж'онн Дж'онзз, ОЖП)

От печенья Агаты кончики пальцев Джона были жирными. Он то и дело вытирал их салфеткой, только для того, чтобы потянуться за следующей порцией. Тесто таяло во рту, рассыпалось на мелкие сладкие крошки и взрывало вкусовые рецепторы самым лучшим, самым сладким вкусом.

В этом печенье была любовь, было тепло, был домашний уют. То, чего Джону здесь так не хватало порой.

— С Рождеством, Джон, — Агата улыбнулась. Джон поднял на неё взгляд и долго смотрел на старушку, немного рассеянно. В его голове пронеслось множество процессов сразу, он строил и разрушал теории о том, почему же она к нему так добра.  
— Не отвлекайтесь, Джон. Угощайтесь, — Агата улыбнулась ещё шире. Она была похожа на старушку с рождественских открыток, которые продавались сейчас в каждом магазине. Красный свитер с оленями, белые шерстяные брюки, белоснежные короткие кудри, очки с толстыми стёклами и круглое личико с румяными щёчками. Агата иногда вела себя как девочка, словно забывала, сколько ей лет на самом деле.  
— Ах, кстати, — Агата вскочила на ноги и с удивительной для её возраста проворностью побежала в соседнюю комнату. Загремела в ней ящиками, громко причитая: — Я же приготовила вам подарок!

Джон удивлённо захлопал глазами. Он выпрямился, повернул голову в сторону комнаты, где скрылась старушка, и не мог перестать моргать. Что же это происходит? Он всего лишь заходил к Агате по пятницам, чтобы поиграть в карты или шахматы, и слушал её рассказы о прошлом: о войне, о муже, о детях и внуках.

— Мне кажется, вам должно подойти! – она выскочила из комнаты с тёплым голубым шарфом в руках. – Я заметила, что вы шарф не носите, а на улице так холодно… И тут я увидела на ярмарке это, и решила, что вам пойдёт, — она встрепенулась, подошла к Джону и обмотала шарф вокруг его шеи.  
— Агата, я… — начал Джон, удивлённо щупая мягкие шерстяные нитки, и осёкся, услышав, как запищал пейджер. Сигнал не полиции, а Лиги.  
— Ох, неужели они и в Рождество вам не дадут отдохнуть? – Агата разочарованно всплеснула пухлыми ручками и покачала головой. – Это что-то важное?

Джон достал из кармана пейджер и уставился на единственное нарисовавшееся на экране слово «Дарксид». Он обречённо вздохнул и посмотрел на старушку:

— К сожалению, Агата, это очень важно. Иначе это будет последним Рождеством для очень многих людей, — он поднялся с места и обнял Агату за плечи, прежде чем пошёл к дверям.  
Агата громко вздохнула, прокашлялась и спросила:

— Это очень опасное дело? Раз вы так говорите…  
— Да. Но не беспокойтесь, Агата, мы справимся, — Джон обернулся и даже позволил себе улыбнуться, увидев как вдруг нахмурилась старушка.  
— Не смейте мне врать, молодой человек, — сердито сказала она. – И не смейте там погибнуть! – это она произнесла уже с улыбкой. – Я обижусь, если вы не придёте в эту пятницу, — теперь она уже рассмеялась и тихо добавила: — Теперь можете идти, Джон. Спасайте Рождество!

Джон кивнул и смущённо выдавил:

— С Рождеством, Агата, — и только после этого вышел, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь, сунул руки в карманы и пошёл по тротуару.

Как он и ожидал, Агата внимательно следила за тем, как он скрывается из виду, и лицо её было искажено беспокойством.


	2. Его планету земляне называли «Марс» (Дж'онн Дж'онзз, Кэл-Эл, ноланверс)

Привыкать к Земле было очень сложно. Ж’онну пришлось научиться многим вещам: понимать людей, общаться с людьми, и даже им подражать. Из всех их особенностей ему больше всего нравилась мимика: люди казались тихими и пугающе пустыми (хотя головы их были полны мыслей, порой поражающих своим масштабом, а то и вовсе гениальностью, как выяснил вскоре Ж’онн), у них не было никакой телепатии вообще, но зато была мимика. Мимика у них была куда богаче, чем у его народа.

Нужно отметить, что, попав на Землю, Ж’онн оказался в доме странного старика в чёрном. Тот так его испугался, что умер на месте, бормоча под нос какие-то слова, которые пришелец тогда не понимал. Может, он понял бы их сейчас, но старика, к сожалению, не было рядом, чтобы их повторить.

Сейчас-то ему было намного проще. Он знал, что старик был священником, а помещение церковью, и даже слова, обращённые к нему другими людьми, понимал. Ему, кстати, очень нравилось слушать людей, их жалобы и тревоги, хотя первое время он побаивался давать советы. Всё-таки, его родная планета была совсем другой, и проблемы у них _были_ совсем иные…

 _Были_.

 _«Были»_ — одно из самых страшных слов земного английского языка, это Ж’онн понял ещё до того, как узнал его значение. Потом узнал, применил это относительно к собственной планете, и долго не мог заставить себя снова что-то делать.

Его планету земляне называли «Марс», в честь римского бога войны. Она казалась им маленькой звёздочкой, той, что загорается в ночном небе самой первой. Никто из землян не знал, что смотрит на планету-кладбище, на планету, на которой не выжил никто. И тем более никто из них не знал, что совсем близко к ним по Земле ходит настоящий «марсианин», старательно подстраивающийся под них.

Тем более никому из них и в голову бы не пришло, что молодой, добрый, чуткий священник из Смоллвилля и есть самый настоящий «марсианин».

А всё это время люди слали на мёртвый Марс марсоходы, пытаясь узнать, есть ли там жизнь.

 _Была_. Снова это страшное слово…

К слову, всё это Ж’онн узнал благодаря телевизору того самого священника. Он даже не знал толком, сколько его смотрел, кажется, пока не отключили, и узнал много «нового» о своей погибшей планете, о планете, на которую прибыл и местном языке, и примерно о том, какая в его новом убежище религия, как определяется добро и зло, и многое другое…

Конечно же, ещё он научился копировать мимику.

Стать священником показалось ему идеей неплохой, хотя бы потому, что всё связанное с «Богом» на этой планете считалось хорошим. К тому же, он мог беспрепятственно узнавать о человечестве всё новые и новые подробности, не раскрывая себя. Выучить мир, став его неотъемлемой частью.

И, в общем-то, он преуспел настолько, что даже получил собственный приход в ма-а-аленьком городке Смоллвилле. Там было тепло и уютно, и люди там были добрые (особенно ему нравилась Марта Кент), и Ж’онн всё легче откликался на имя «Джон», и даже почти поверил в то, что сможет влиться в этот народ и стать частью этого мира.

Такая надежда у него _была_.

А потом генерал Зод с погибшей планеты Криптон объявил, что требует выдать ему некоего Кэл-Эла. Ж’онн понятия не имел, о ком идёт речь, но очень надеялся, что он не даст никому навредить планете. По крайней мере, будь он, Ж’онн, на месте Кэл-Эла, он бы сделал всё, чтобы спасти эту планету. Конечно, она отличалась от его родной. Да и от Криптона, наверняка, тоже. Но убежище из неё получалось отличное. Смешные, немного наивные люди, которые только-только делали свои первые шаги в космосе.

А потом, в общем, оказалось, что на Земле всё гораздо интереснее, чем думал «марсианин». Потому что Кэл-Эл вырос в Смоллвилле, и именно в его, «Джона», церковь пришёл за советом.

— Тот корабль, что прилетел ночью, — сказал он, глядя на «Джона» снизу вверх. — Я тот, кого они ищут.

Ж’онн нервно сглотнул, медленно осознавая, что сейчас ему зададут вопрос, на который ответа у него, наверное, нет. Пожалуй. Ему бы обдумать это хорошенько.

Думая так, он посмотрел на Кэл-Эла ещё раз, пристально, всем своим существом, и почти захлебнулся его добротой. Ж’онн почти был готов поклясться, что у этого юноши самые добрые глаза на всей планете. Вероятно, она была спасена задолго до появления Зода, и даже самого марсианина.

У неё был заступник. Жалко, у их родных планет подобных героев не было.

А сам Ж’онн тогда _был_ недостаточно силён.


	3. Вера (Дж'онн Дж'онзз)

Люди были… восхитительными. Со всеми их неидеальными чертами, со всеми их минусами и плюсами, со всеми их слабостями, они были восхитительными.

У людей были религии. Марсиане в своём единстве не нуждались в иллюзии существования верховных божеств, которые могли бы управлять всеми их бедами. И первое время, Ж'онн не понимал людей: зачем им столько существ, которые предопределяют всё в их жизни, зачем им столько ложной уверенности в то, что если молиться достаточно усердно, то тебе помогут?

Он не понимал этого. Не понимал, почему людям так важна надежда, и почему они думают, что кто-то наблюдает сверху.

Ж'онн чувствовал себя противоположностью Супермену. Кэл-Эл смог адаптироваться миру людей, смог полюбить земную женщину и стать символом надежды и веры в лучшее всех, кто когда-либо видел его. А он? Он сам? Марсианин, теряя родную планету, уже был слишком «стар». Он не мог влиться в земную жизнь. Он не улавливал в человечестве самого важного.

Главная особенность, «изюминка» человечества была в том, чего никогда не было у Ж'онна. В том, что неизвестность они встречали, раскинув объятия, но не думая «будь, что будет», а надеясь на лучшее. Делая шаг в будущее, люди обращались к Иисусу, к Аллаху, к получившему просветление Будде, к богам язычества и самим себе, и просили, умоляли, планировали. В отличие от Ж'онна, который ждал будущего со смирением, они каждый вечер засыпали с мыслью «завтра будет лучше, чем сегодня».

Он не сразу понял, что в этом что-то было.

А ещё они верили в свою правоту. Не было ничего прекраснее человека, который борется за идею. За правду. За справедливость.

А в этом действительно что-то было. С такой мыслью можно было бросаться в сражение, из которого можно и не вернуться. С такой мыслью можно было смотреть на стену огня, окружающую со всех сторон.

«Дорогой Ж'онн», — научился просить себя он. — «Дорогой Ж'онн, огонь не сможет убить тебя», и «Дорогой Ж'онн, помоги сам себе выжить в этом бою!», «Дорогой Ж'онн, ты спасаешь людей. Это похвально», и подобное.

И, кажется, в этом был смысл.

Вера была тем, что было у людей и хранящего их покой Кэл-Эла.  
Вера была тем, что отличало их от Ж'онна.  
Вера была тем, что люди ему подарили. Самую восхитительную особенность, которая у них была. Самую невероятную способность.

Умение верить.


	4. Идиот (Рой Харпер, Джейсон Тодд, Коранд'р)

— Я просто поверить не могу, — Джейсон смеётся почти истерично. — Рой, какой же ты идиот.  
— Джейсон, нельзя же так. Мы не должны насмехаться над бедой друга, — спокойно вторит ему Кори, касаясь его плеча. Рой хмуро кивает в такт её мелодичному голосу, насколько это вообще возможно.  
— Знаешь, я бы в любом другом случае ему посочувствовал, но вот это — это уровень детского сада, и я не могу поверить, что достигший совершеннолетия человек на такое способен.  
— Это правда. Рой, тебе что, лет пять? — Кори всё-таки позволяет себе рассмеяться, и смех её звучит почти как колокольчик. Неземной колокольчик. На морозе.  
— Может оставим его так до весны? — предлагает Джейсон. Рою хочется парировать, мол, «ты, дружище, полон добра!», но он решает сдержаться. Вернее, он вынужденно сдерживается.

— Это интересная идея, но тогда он умрёт от голода. Но, с другой сторон, я могу своей суперсилой…  
— Он и так безмозглый, Кори, а если ты воспользуешься своей суперсилой, у него даже черепной коробки не останется.  
— Какой ты злой, Джейсон.  
— Я не злой, я констатирую факт! — Джейсон хлопает Роя по плечу, и Рой морщится. Сложно в такой ситуации радоваться дружескому сарказму. — Ужасно, сколько же он выпил, что ему…  
— Вроде не пил, — Кори принюхивается. — Может, на спор?  
— С кем? Такую подлость ему мог предложить только я, — Джейсон качает головой, а Рою хочется закричать: «Чешир! Это была Чешир! Она траванула меня чем-то и решила пошутить. И вот я очнулся здесь от того, что Джейсон ржал», но он всё ещё не может этого сделать.

— Ладно, ладно! Но неужели никто не может нам помочь? И ничто?  
— Конечно может, — Джейсон хмыкает. — Принеси тёплой воды, Кори, и Рой снова будет свободен.  
— Так просто?!  
— Да, так просто.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Я вырос в одном доме с Диком Грейсоном.   
— Ладно. Хорошо. Тёплая вода, — бормочет себе под нос Кори и улетает. Её смуглая кожа и откровенный купальник сильно контрастируют с погодой, снегом и пуховиком, который напялил на себя Джейсон.  
— Тебе правда не стоило этого делать. Надеюсь, сейчас ты настолько травмирован, что никогда больше не будешь. Даже в самом сильном наркоманском угаре. Никогда. Ты понял меня, Рой?

Рой мычит, потому что говорить особо не получается. К тому же Кори уже летит обратно, и в руках у неё стакан тёплой воды, которой она щедро поливает его лицо, пока язык Роя Харпера, наконец-то, не отлипает от холодной металлической перекладины турника.

— Ну, что, пятилетка, скажешь тёте спасибо? — спрашивает Джейсон, шурша пуховиком.  
— Нахрен иди, — огрызается Рой. Он сурово сопит, разворачивается и уходит, хотя на самом деле, пожалуй, нисколько не обижается.

 _Уже_ не обижается.


	5. Молчание — золото (Дик Грейсон, Тим Дрейк)

Тим провалил тест по тригонометрии. Провалил, потому что уснул, а преподаватель решил, что это ужасная дерзость, и отправил Тима на пересдачу.

Пересдача была раза в три сложнее основного экзамена, так что в свободное от патрулирования время он только и делал, что зубрил задачки.

Всё было бы гораздо проще, если бы Дик в тот же день не откопал где-то журнал «Неизвестные факты о всякой всячине» и не зачитывал оттуда выдержки, сопровождая их вопросами (иногда просто поразительными). В итоге Тим только и делал, что мычал в знак согласия и отвлекался, чтобы что-то Дику объяснить.

— Тут пишут, что если ты железку на морозе лизнул, то нужно железку и язык полить тёплой водой. Разве вода не замёрзнет? — Дик, кажется, нёс чушь, просто чтобы заполнить паузу, которая (по его мнению) затянулась.  
— М-м-м, от температуры зависит, — Тим с ужасом увидел, что вместо двойки написал тройку, и недовольно клацнул зубами. Пришлось равномерно закрасить квадратик, чтоб вообще забыть, что там было.  
— Ну, не знаю. Меня в детстве никто водой не поливал, — заметил Дик, пожав плечами. Страницу журнала он шумно перевернул.

Тим ненадолго замер, прокрутив в голове услышанные слова ещё раз. И ещё.

— Ты что, в детстве лизнул железку на морозе?  
— Ну, мне было года четыре. Одно из моих первых воспоминаний. Как я лизнул санки, когда мы выступали где-то в районе Аляски. Кажется, Рождество было, — Дик задумчиво почесал в затылке, пытаясь вспомнить подробности. — Мама меня отвела в шатёр, где было потеплее, и я стоял обнимая санки очень долго. Пока не оттаял.  
— Боже, — Тим постарался не смеяться. Нельзя было смеяться. Нельзя смеяться над чужими бедами. — Ну, как видишь, это не помешало тебе вырасти молчаливым, как Бэтмен.

Дик шутку оценил и какое-то время посвятил её повторению и смеху. А смех у Грейсона был такой мягкий, что Тима совсем не напрягал. Можно было на время вернуться к тригонометрии.

— А почему это происходит вообще? Ну, почему если лизнуть металл на морозе, то немедленно к нему примерзаешь?  
— Тебе подробно объяснить, или ты сам откроешь учебник по физике? — Тим снова скрипнул зубами: вместо семёрки получилась четвёрка. Боже. Сколько же можно ему мешать?  
— Ты же у нас там что-то учишь прямо сейчас.  
— Это тригонометрия. Она точно тебе не объяснит, почему происходит то, что происходит, — Тим потёр лоб, вздохнул и принялся закрашивать четвёрку.  
— Чем?  
— Боже, Дик! — Тим аж подпрыгнул, хотя голос брата всё ещё звучал мягко и ненавязчиво. — Погугли, а? Я не хочу пересдавать тригонометрию до скончания веков.

Дик изобразил, что закрывает рот на замок и погрузился в чтение. Тим выдохнул облегчённо — ну надо же! — и снова уткнулся в учебник. Он даже успел что-то посчитать, прежде чем за спиной у него раздалось:

— А правда, что лошади умеют плавать, но не хорошо, не далеко?


	6. Secret Santa (Тим Дрейк, Дэмиан Уэйн, бэтсемья на фоне)

Устроить «Секретного Санту» на Рождество придумал Дик. Чтобы круговорот подарков был не таким очевидным, участвовать в этом позвали не только обитателей поместья Уэйнов и наследников Уэйна, но даже Джейсона Тодда и Стефани Браун. Получился своеобразный «Секретный Санта» для Робинов… а также Бэтмена и его дворецкого.

В первый день декабря Дик заставил всех собраться (при свете дня! Катастрофа) и вытянуть из шапки бумажку, развернуть которую предстояло в тайне от всех остальных, а после придумать тому, кто выпал, подарок и сунуть его под ёлку, пока никто не видит.

Рождественским утром подарки раздавали по старшинству. И раздавал, конечно же, самый младший (и самый недовольный).

Сначала — Альфреду (носки из шерсти собаки колли были, кажется, выбором Дика), затем Брюсу (Джейсон очень хотел преподнести ему кусок угля за плохое поведение, но вместо этого подарил книгу по педагогике и купон на покупку новых колёс), Дику (Дэмиан так светился, выдавая Найтвингу подарок, что только дурак не понял, что новый диск с «Войнами ниндзя» — это его подарок себе, на самом-то деле), Джейсону (Стефани где-то нашла стрёмную джинсовую жилетку с вышитыми на спине крыльями, и Джейсон тут же её напялил), Стефани (Альфред специально для неё связал шарф баклажанового цвета, и Стефани так растрогалась, что почти заплакала), Тиму (Дэмиан очень бурчал и с большим трудом не запустил Тиму в лоб коробкой с галстуком от Брюса), и только после всё-таки смог сесть на своё место и подтащить туда свой подарок.

Не нужно было быть сыном величайшего в мире детектива, чтобы прийти к заключению, что из всех людей, которые есть в Бэт-семье, Сантой Дэмиана стал тот, кого он больше всех ненавидел. Дрейк, впрочем, был занят, поправляя на Браун шарф, так что никак не выдавал своим видом подлость, которую запихнул в коробку. Может, там газ Джокера, который отравит его, как только Дэмиан снимет обёртку? Или бомба с гвоздями? Или просто что-то ядовитое? Ненависть Дэмиана к Дрейку была вполне взаимной, ведь так?

Коробка была достаточно большой (точнее, она была _огромной_ и _тяжёлой_ ), чтоб туда поместился хоть сам Ра'с Аль Гул, который наверняка всё ещё хотел вселиться в Дэмиана. А Дэмиан был уверен, что Дрейк к дедушке испытывает больше симпатий, чем к нему.

— Ну, что ты ждёшь? — наконец спросил Брюс. Он подошёл к креслу, в котором хмуро сидел Дэмиан, рассматривая стоящую перед ним коробку. — Распаковывай. Или хочешь вместе?

Дэмиан посмотрел на отца с ужасом: так ведь Дрейк и Бэтмена мог убить! Вот незадача.

— Думаю, он понял, что подарок от меня, и теперь думает, что я посадил туда Лигу теней, которая унесёт его на деревню дедушке. — Дрейк закончил завязывать шарф Браун и поднялся со своего места. Он неторопливо подошёл к Дэмиану и улыбнулся, совсем как в их первую встречу:  
— Давай я сам, если ты боишься, что там бомба с гвоздями, — и он принялся аккуратно снимать обёртку, как будто кожу с трупа снимал, — Я, конечно, уверен, что ты скажешь: «фу, какой дебильный подарок, Дрейк», но твоему коту понравится.  
— Эм. — Дэмиан удивлённо уставился на «Игровой набор для кота», с кучей полок, когтеточек и домиков. — Какой…  
— …дебильный подарок, Дрейк, — подсказал Дрейк, и Дэмиану показалось, что он вот-вот улыбнётся снова. Стало как-то обидно, но Дэмиан решил, что вида подавать не стоит.  
— Он правда дебильный, но спасибо. Но собирать его будешь ты.  
— Разбежался. С Рождеством, Робин, — Дрейк фыркнул и ушёл, то ли мерить галстук, то ли что-то ещё. 

А «Робин» из его уст стало подарком, пожалуй, намного ценнее кошачьего дома.


	7. To do list (Альфред Пенниуорт, бэтсемья на фоне)

Никто никогда не задумывался о том, сколько всего делает Альфред. Нет, Альфред — робот, бессмертный и неунывающий. А у Альфреда, между тем, последний раз период «размеренной и спокойной» жизни был пару лет назад, и длился не так уж долго. Пока я изображал личного дворецкого мастера Тимоти. Я мог спать до обеда, пока он был на занятиях, и пока мастер Брюс не особенно участвовал в нашей жизни.

Серьёзно.

Кто-нибудь задумывался, какой у меня распорядок?

Я должен просыпаться за час до мастера Брюса, а он всегда встаёт за час до рассвета. К моменту, когда он закончит утреннюю пробежку, я должен успеть приготовить завтрак и выложить на стол подборку свежей прессы (и ведь нужно ещё понять, что из купленного вполне вменяемо и будет ему интересно), за которой я, на минутку, должен ехать в город.

Потом просыпается мастер Дэмиан, и его тоже нужно кормить, следить за ним, чтобы не покалечился на тренировке, а потом закинуть пропахшую пóтом форму в стирку, упаковать ему ланч и отвезти в школу. Огромный дом нужно поддерживать в идеальном порядке, а это сложно, когда по нему носится целый зоопарк, а пыль оседает с периодичностью в час (только ты всё вытер, а она снова на своём месте). 

Иногда приезжают мастер Дик, или мастер Тимоти, или мастер Джейсон: каждый из них приезжает за чем-то, но всё равно нужно быстро привести в порядок их комнаты, приготовить кое-какой перекус (а потом и обед), выслушать их жалобы на мастера Брюса или просто пустую болтовню, параллельно убрать за котом, выпустить пса и подоить корову, посидеть за бэт-компьютером и взломать что-нибудь из того, что нужно мастеру Брюсу для работы, покормить летучих мышей, убрать за ними, покормить кота, пса и досыпать сена корове, встретить мастера Дэмиана из школы, накормить его и сделать с ним уроки (кто-нибудь спрашивал меня, разбираюсь ли я в органической химии?), разнять его с мастером Тимоти, поехать в город, заправить полный бак, встретить мастера Брюса с работы и отвезти его домой, приготовить здоровый ужин, вымыть посуду (за весь день!), проверить бэт-компьютер, проверить бэт-костюм, проводить мастера Брюса на патрулирование и занять своё место «диспетчера» и не вставать, пока он не вернётся. А ведь потом он ещё попросит кофе, а мастер Ричард — какао, а мастер Тимоти — снотворное, и всё это им смогу найти только я. Через время мне всё же удастся развести их по спальням, проверить, крепко ли все спят, и только тогда я смогу расслабиться. 

Только вот вот не задача: расходятся спать они за час до полуночи.

Право, я не люблю современные словечки, но «задолбало» — идеальный вариант.


	8. Не збешно (Тед Корд, Майкл Картер)

Болеть в Новый год — вот незадача. Подстава. Самая настоящая.

В Новый год нужно собираться и идти по клубам, плясать, радоваться, целоваться с красотками, но уж никак не валяться в кровати, уныло постанывая: «Те-е-е-е-ед, Те-е-е-е-ед, мне так пло-о-о-о-охо».

Ужасная досада, если такое случается. А с Майклом именно это и случилось.

Сейчас он лежал и активно потел: увидев, что температура у Майкла подскочила до сорока градусов, Тед растёр его водкой и погрёб под горой одеял, потому что из лекарств, способных хоть что-то сделать с температурой, под рукой у них не оказалось ничего. А бутылку водки им как раз пару дней назад подарил Гай.

— Я дабе здобик забдонидобад! — ныл он, уже не в силах сморкаться — кожа вокруг носа высохла, воспалилась и потрескалась. Теду предстояло расшифровать то, что сказал Майкл, но он был, в конце-то концов, не каким-то там хреном с горы, а настоящим гением. Умнее даже Бэтса.  
— Ну, столик переживёт, что ты туда так и не наведаешься. Будешь праздновать новый год в компании пастилок от горла, капель для носа и меня. Я, конечно, не красотка, но зато я твой лучший друг.  
— Дейздбидедьно, — буркнул Майкл и громко чихнул. В заложенном носу что-то невыносимо чесалось, так что он чихнул ещё пару раз. — Но бде дабно бедзго, — буркнул он. — И обидно.  
— Ещё бы. — Тед притащил с кухни аптечку и теперь перебирал её, то и дело причитая: — Боже, а это что, просрочено? А это разве не запретили? А это разве не плацебо?  
— Чдо? — Майкл попытался приподняться со своего места, но то ли ему было совсем плохо, то ли пять одеял, которые водрузил на него Тед, придавили к дивану слишком сильно.  
— Ничего. Возьми с тумбочки градусник, хочу знать, сбила ли водка температуру. — Сказал он это таким тоном, что Майкл просто не мог ему возразить. Он всё-таки сумел высвободить руку из-под тонны одеял, нащупал на тумбочке градусник и сунул его подмышку.

— Ладно, я просто облечу город и найду работающую аптечку. С ума сойти, не могу поверить, что у тебя нет ничего полезного. Даже бинтов нет. — Он захлопнул коробку, которая должна была быть аптечкой, и встал. — Не хочу, чтобы ты совсем расклеился в Новый год. Знаешь, как говорят? Как встретишь Новый год, так его и проведёшь, — он хмыкнул, протянул Майклу руку, чтобы забрать у него градусник, и недовольно покачал головой: температура хоть и спала, но не так сильно, как ему хотелось. — Представляешь, целый год рекламы с сопливым Бустером Голдом.  
— Не збешно, — обиделся Майкл, хотя было, на самом деле, очень, очень смешно. И он бы даже посмеялся, если бы мог. — Иди змешно, — он помолчал, глядя, как Тед одевается.  
— Никуда не уходи, — зачем-то предупредил тот. Майкл выдавил улыбку, насколько это было возможно, и чихнул.  
— Збазибо. Ды будше здобика.  
— Ага, я знаю, — с улыбкой ответил Тед, сунул ключи от квартиры в карман и ушёл.


	9. Верность (Бейн)

Бейн. На языке тех, кто шел за ним из расчета, что он останется на стороне победителя, имя Бейна обозначало страх.

Они боялись его, считали опасным, считали убийцей, считали монстром. Они подчинялись ему, боясь, что будут наказаны, и проявляли инициативу, надеясь выслужиться. Они не понимали того, что Бейн хотел сделать, и шли за ним, не отдавая себе отчет в том, что он не просто террорист.

Он был богом войны, но никогда не рубил просто с плеча. Его планы были глубже, обманчивее, чем казалось сначала. Он нес в себе какую-то идею, но те, кто боялся его, оставались слепы.

Они гибли быстро, потому что Бейн не ценил их, потому что они сами себя не ценили. Он мог пустить их в расход, даже не задумавшись. Там, где другие последователи Бейна умирали за идею, сами, без лишних выстрелов, эти позволяли себя убить.

Бейн. На языке тех, кто шел за ним, безоговорочно ему доверяя, имя Бейна обозначало верность. Со стороны они были похожи на блаженных фанатиков, внимающих каждому слову мессии. Никто из них не сомневался в том, что он говорит, все они верили в идею сожжения старого мира и строительства утопии на пепелище. Он виделся им философом, получившим просветление небожителем. В его словах не хотелось сомневаться, и бояться его было не нужно. Он был равным, и был великим, он был таким же как они, и наделенным мудростью. Бейн вдохновлял. Бейн восхищал.

И Бейн был одним из них. Он подавал им пример того, какими они должны быть. Он был уверенным в идеях, за которые он боролся. Он верил. И он был верен сам.

Бейн был таким же, как они, потому что у него была Талия. А у них был Бейн.


	10. Вероятно (Альфред Пенниуорт, бэт-семья)

В любой семье обязательно есть кто-то, кому невозможно подобрать идеальный подарок. Каждый год вся семья устраивает консилиум, в ходе которого принимается решение: «в этом году снова подарим шарф» и тому подобное. В бэт-семье этим человеком был Альфред. Лучшим подарком ему мог стать разве что выходной, но все прекрасно знали, что без Альфреда беспомощны, как котята, и в первый же час его отсутствия случится что-то такое, из-за чего ему придётся вернуться (в последний раз Робины пытались что-то приготовить и сожгли кухню. Дотла).

— Выходной! — настаивал Тим. — Серьёзно. Еду закажем, постараемся дома не показываться, чтобы ничего не случилось.  
— Он сам откажется, ты же знаешь Альфреда, — Брюс покачал головой. — Можно связать его и насильно отправить в отпуск на Сейшелы.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что он найдёт где угнать кукурузник, перелетит на нём океан и вернётся? — уточнил Дик. — То есть, я поддерживаю идею выходного, но… давайте будем реалистами. Если кто-то в этой семье и умеет всё, то только Альфред.  
— Действительно, — поддакнул Джейсон. — Нужно подарить ему что-то полезное. Стельки в ботинки, всякая такая хрень.  
— Он может позволить себе купить стельки в ботинки, — осадил его Брюс. — А так же галстук, шарф, шапку и тёплые варежки.  
— И носки. Но мы можем подарить ему носки. Можно каждый год дарить ему шерстяные носки, тогда он будет чувствовать нашу заботу, когда в Готэме будут эпидемии гриппа и простуды, — предположил Тим. — Нет ничего, что он не мог бы себе позволить…  
— Ага. Шерсть — столько-то баксов, спицы — столько-то баксов, семейная любовь — бесценна, — съязвил Джейсон.  
— Согласись, Джей, что-то в этом есть, — Дик покачал головой.  
— Оке-е-ей, — протянул Джейсон. — Купим ему носки.  
— Носки, — Брюс задумчиво нахмурился. — Носки…  
— Ну, он правда хотел тёплые носки. Даже письмо Санте написал, — заметил Тим.  
— Вероятно, чтобы мы больше не дарили ему галстуки, — вздохнул Дик.  
— Вероятно, — ответил Брюс. Похоже, письмо Санте убедило его, что носки — это отличная идея, и он был согласен. Он повернул голову и посмотрел на Альфреда, всё это время сидевшего во главе стола.

Последнее слова всё равно было за ним. И Альфред им воспользовался:

— Вероятно.


	11. Многое знать ещё не значит быть мудрым (Кэрон/Холли Робинсон)

— Просидеть в плену у Пингвина всю предрождественскую неделю — ты лучше ничего придумать не могла? — Кэрон скрестила руки на груди и нахмурилась. Она могла быть упрямой, когда хотела, или когда это было нужно, или когда ей казалось, что Холли заслужила получить выволочку.

Рождество было в самом разгаре. Кое-где пели колядующие, да и из церкви в паре метров от них доносились тихие гимны, наполняющие сердце детским восторгом.

— Это был такой план. Они мне ничего так и не сделали, а Селина вытащила меня до того, как Пингвин обнаружил пропажу любимых алмазов, — Холли виновато закусила губу и потеребила золотисто-рыжий хвостик пальцами. Нервничая, она начинала играть с волосами, но — слава богам! — хотя бы не тащила их в рот.  
— А позвонить мне и сказать: «Ой, Кэрон, я собираюсь посидеть в подвале у Освальда Кобблпота пару деньков, ты не волнуйся, со мной всё в порядке»? Или попросить Селину меня предупредить? — Кэрон немного отставала от Холли, потому что прогулка сейчас явно не входила в список того, чем Кэрон хотела бы заняться. Например, ей очень хотелось остановиться и полюбоваться на Холли. Свет свечей, горящих в костёле, вырывался на улицу через двери и разноцветный старинный витраж, и стремился прямо к Холли Робинсон. Кэрон бы залюбовалась, как играют на её лице разноцветные отсветы, но это было слишком рискованно — того и глядишь врежешься в столб или налетишь на гидрант.

Впрочем, отчитывать свою девушку на ходу тоже было не очень легко.

— А ты бы совсем не волновалась, если бы я сказала, что собираюсь посидеть в подвале у Пингвина? Серьёзно? — Холли резко затормозила и развернулась. Пальцы впутаны в хвостик, на лице недоумение.  
— Ну, — Кэрон стушевалась, поджала губы и отвела взгляд. — Ну, я… — на мгновение она даже забыла, что изначальная причина обиды была совсем в другом. — Не в этом дело, Холли. Ты бросила меня в рождественскую неделю одну. Даже не одну, а с огромной как сам Аркхэм тревогой за любимую девушку.

Холли высвободила пальцы и потянулась к Кэрон, но Кэрон тут же убрала руку.

— И-и— и? — наконец переспросила Холли. — Я исчезала и в другие праздники.  
— Ну, да, когда сидела на наркоте, или когда у тебя не было возможности не продавать себя на улицах, — Кэрон скрестила руки на груди. — И тогда мне тоже, вообще-то, было не так уж и весело. Ты не смотри на жвачку у меня на голове и счастливое лицо, когда я капкейки продаю.  
— И? — чуть-чуть более виновато спросила Холли. Она сделала глубокий вдох и выпрямилась, но, кажется, выдыхать теперь боялась. — Я ведь не могу перестать это делать. Селине помощь нужна.  
— Я знаю, — Кэрон даже глаза закатила. — Я не прошу тебя перестать это делать, Холли. Вы занимаетесь добрыми делами, хоть и опасными, — она всё же взяла Холли за руку и сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, стараясь справиться с огромным желанием продолжить сердиться. — Я готова жить с огромной, как сам Аркхэм, тревогой за любимую девушку. Если я знаю, по какому поводу тревожиться, когда примерно тебя ждать и всё такое, — она сжала руки Холли в своих очень крепко, чтобы девушка ни за что не смогла сбежать. — Мы или доверяем друг другу, Холли, или нет.  
— А если через меня найдут тебя, а через тебя узнают, какой у Селины план? — неуверенно пробормотала Холли. Они слишком долго стояли на месте, и у неё начал краснеть кончик носа и уши.

Кэрон вздохнула, обняла её за плечи и подтолкнула вперёд.

— Видишь, об этом я и говорю. Селина доверила тебе свой секрет, а ты мне свой. Но ты мне так и не доверяешь, — она снова начала сердиться и замолчала, чтобы отогнать это чувство. — Я тебя когда-нибудь подводила?  
— М-м-м, — Холли задумчиво покусала губы. — Нет?  
— Вот именно, — Кэрон отвернулась и уставилась на храм. Если что, Холли не даст ей встретиться со столбом.

Они шли молча какое-то время, пока не свернули на другую улицу. По тротуарам разгуливали Санта-Клаусы с колокольчиками, носились счастливые люди, кто-то снова пел. Пахло глинтвейном и имбирём.

— Так ты злишься не потому что я бросила тебя в рождественскую неделю? — решилась уточнить Холли. Кэрон устало вздохнула, свернула вместе с ней на рождественскую ярмарку и купила две карамельные тросточки. Вручила одну Холли она сказала:  
— Ну, это обидно, но всякое бывает. Ты могла, например, быть парамедиком и работать в само Рождество, — она вдруг подняла руки и потёрла Холли уши, пытаясь согреть. — Слушай, нам нужно купить тебе шапку.  
— А на вопрос ответить? — Холли уже сняла с тросточки этикетку и затолкала один из концов в рот.  
— Я не злюсь из-за того, когда это случилось. Мне обидно, что ты мне не веришь. Вот и всё, — ответила Кэрон. — Ты обещаешь больше так не делать?

Холли пожевала кончик тросточки, наверное, обдумывая её слова, потом решительно вздохнула и широко улыбнулась:

— Обещаю!

Кэрон тихо хмыкнула, взяла её за руку и вытащила карамельную тросточку изо рта, а потом наклонилась к ней близко близко, так, чтобы нос коснулся носа, и сказала:  
— Вот и хорошо. С Рождеством, Холли, — и поцеловала её, под пение колядующих, радостный смех и треск взрывающихся фейерверков в небе.


	12. Хаос создал богиню (Барбара Гордон)

Перебив ей позвоночник, Джокер дал ей немного больше власти, чем было у Бэтгёрл. Он этого, конечно, не понимал — даже Барбара не сразу осознала, что раньше была одной из фигурок на сцене, а сейчас — богом из машины. Она была тем механизмом, что поднимал актёров над сценой, создавая иллюзию полёта. Она была везде и нигде, она видела и слышала всё, хотя никто с ней не говорил.

Она была тем призраком, которого замечают разве что краем глаза, тем голосом, что нашёптывает правильные решения. Барбара разворачивала на полицейских компьютерах видео с камер наблюдения, помогая им раскрыть преступления, сообщала о пожарах раньше, чем кто-то доставал телефон, и обновляла базы данных компьютеров готэмских больниц дважды в сутки.

Она была гением, прячущимся за чужими спинами. Она была тем, кто толкает первую домино, чтобы они начали падать одна за другой, образуя новую картину мира. Бывало, что Барбара рассчитывала действия малознакомых людей с точностью до секунды, и снимала таким образом котов с деревьев, вытаскивала бабушек из-под колёс машин и избавляла женщин с детьми от перспективы быть раздавленными пианино.

Она была везде и негде. Но даже ей было подвластно не всё.

— Эй, Найтвинг, — позвала она в микрофон. — Как эвакуация в вашей части города?  
— Неплохо, кажется, успеваем. Осталось только дом престарелых в автобус пересадить, и всё будет пучком, — отозвался Дик. Он будто и не воспринимал угрозу серьёзно.  
— Блэк Бэт и Бэтгёрл? — Барбара даже не стала его дослушивать.  
— У нас всё по плану, никаких накладок, — ответила ей Стефани. — Сейчас как раз проводили к мосту последний автобус с детишками.  
— Красный Колпак? — Джейсон выругался, и Барбаре показалось, что она слышит стрельбу.  
— Это что, выстрелы? — уточнила она и развернула кресло к другой части экрана. Нажав пару комбинаций, она всё же нашла нужную камеру.  
― Знаешь ли, Оракул, гангстеров и прочий сброд не так-то легко уговорить просто сесть в автобус и укатить из города. Логично предположить, что это ловушка. Я теперь пытаюсь хотя бы сам спастись, — отфыркиваясь, пробубнил в её наушник Джейсон, и был прав. Перестрелка была знатной, и лучшее, что он мог сделать сейчас — бежать.  
— Нельзя оставлять их здесь, — встрял в разговор Брюс. — Они или сами погибнут, или начнут мародёрствовать.  
— Поэтому мы и остаёмся, Б. Разве нет? — отозвался Дик. Барбара устало вздохнула, сняла очки и потёрла переносицу.  
— Надо же, а я думал, что мы остаёмся в городе, потому что мы — суицидально настроенные придурки в костюмах, — вставил Дэмиан.  
— Бэтмен, как эвакуация Аркхэма?  
— Закончилась. Мы с Робином едем Колпаку на подмогу. Было бы неплохо, если бы Дик прислал нам парочку Аутсайдеров.  
— Уже в пути, Б.  
— Мы тоже направляемся к Колпаку, — вторила Дику Кассандра.  
— Отлично, — Барбара снова надела очки. — Красный Робин?  
— Я привлёк всех Титанов, которые ответили на вызов, и мы уже закончили. Готовы к дальнейшим указаниям.  
— Замечательно, — Барбара принялась просматривать содержимое работающих камер, одну за другой, проверяя, опустел ли город. Они занимались эвакуацией весь день. Просто потому что знали, что в безопасности люди будут только вне Готэма.

Барбара сейчас пряталась в собственном подземном убежище, где была нужная ей аппаратура и достаточное количество еды на случай, если её завалит обломками.

Сейчас она была готова ко всему — так же, как и опустевший Готэм.

Они успели вовремя. За пять минут до начала они спасли город.

Первые земные толчки были почти неощутимыми, но постепенно набирали силу, стремясь уничтожить весь город. Барбара вскинула голову, когда свет моргнул ― электричество отключилось и включилась местная система энергообеспечения, ― и посмотрела вверх. Мир вокруг дрожал, но в её убежище ничего не менялось. Только экраны постепенно гасли, по мере уничтожения камер наблюдения. У себя в ухе она то и дело слышала переговаривания своей семьи, и это помогало ей беспокоиться меньше. Сегодня она спасла целый город, пошевелив едва ли пальцем.

Она была везде и негде. Но даже ей не всё было подвластно. Она не могла предотвратить землетрясения или цунами, но зато могла спасти от них миллионы людей.

Именно ради этого она открывала глаза каждое утро.


	13. Храбрые и азартные (Тим Дрейк, Брюс Уэйн)

Старший брат Тимоти, Ричард, был моряком. Тимоти пару раз бывал в порту, когда их корабль приплывал или отплывал, и видел, как его брат ловко взбирается вверх-вниз по переплетениям канатов. Ричард мог найти опору всегда и везде, потому что постоянно был в море и приучился к постоянной качке.

Тимоти был самым младшим в семье, и его отправили в монастырь. Он отлично ориентировался в Священном Писании, Молоте ведьм и разных доктринах, но совершенно не мог сохранять равновесие, когда палубу шатало туда-сюда.

Кроме того, его постоянно мутило. Брюс - отец Брюс - говорил, что это «морская болезнь», но от красивого названия Тимоти лучше не стало.

Он перегнулся через борт и расстался с остатками жалкого утреннего завтрака, вытер губы и выступившие на глаза слезы рукавом, тяжело вздохнул и выпрямился.  
Брюс подошел к нему почти беззвучно и похлопал по плечу.

\- Ты привыкнешь, - заметил он немного холодно. Тимоти, правда, уже научился различать в его интонациях разные виды «холодка». Сейчас это был «холод расположения и тревоги».  
\- Надеюсь, отец, - Тимоти вцепился в бортик, чтобы не упасть. Они плыли уже двое суток, и пока не было и намека на то, что он привыкнет к качке и перестанет прощаться с любой едой сразу же после того, как её съест.

Брюс сжал его плечо, задумчиво глядя перед собой. Наверное, подбирал слова. Тимоти был его первым учеником с тех пор, как он покинул пост инквизитора, и сейчас ему было даже сложнее, чем маленькому монаху. Кажется, Брюс Готэмский с трудом представлял, как должен воспитывать молодого францисканца.

\- Надеюсь, дорогой Тимоти, ты используешь каждую возможность, чтобы узнавать новое?  
\- Когда меня не выворачивает наизнанку, отец, - Тимоти смущенно опустил взгляд и попереминался с ноги на ногу. Эта привычка была одной из причин, по которой он так часто едва не падал. Правда, представление о том, как он прокатится по всей палубе, собрав весь мусор рясой, пугало настолько, что Тимоти крепко цеплялся за все, что казалось более-менее закрепленным.  
\- Кажется, мой желудок никуда не годится, - виновато буркнул он. Брюс нахмурился, глядя на него, потом покачал головой.  
\- Ты не родился в море, и ты не моряк. Ты вполне можешь страдать от морской болезни, дорогой Тимоти, - он шагнул ближе, и теперь они стояли у бортика плечом к плечу. Он слабо улыбнулся, прокашлялся и заговорил: - Ты знаешь что-нибудь о морских псах, Тимоти?  
\- Что пираты им скармливают пленных. Что это длинные серые рыбы с полным ртом зубов. Мне… старший брат рассказывал, - Тимоти посмотрел на Брюса. - А… почему вы спрашиваете, отец?  
\- Я подумал, что раз твой желудок пытался опустошиться в очередной раз, то мы можем поучиться. И что тебе будет интересно на них взглянуть, - пояснил Брюс.  
\- На морских псов? - Тимоти скептично вскинул брови.  
\- Именно на них. Раз уж один из них решил последовать за нашим кораблем, - Брюс склонился к нему поближе и вытянул руку. - Видишь вон тот треугольник над водой?

Тимоти сощурился и подался вперед, упираясь руками в бортик. Над водой и правда виднелся треугольный серый плавник.

\- Полностью, мы его, пожалуй, не увидим, но можно немного подождать, - пояснил Брюс, мечтательно глядя на воду. Он помолчал, пока Тимоти перевешивался через бортик, пытаясь увидеть что-то кроме плавника. - Тебе стало лучше, дорогой Тимоти? Желудок больше не выворачивается?  
\- Э… - Тимоти замер, снова выпрямился и развернулся. - Кажется… Кажется нет.  
\- Вот и славно, - Брюс похлопал его по плечу и опять умолк.

Тимоти пытался рассмотреть морского пса, пока тот не скрылся под водой окончательно. Тогда он только разочарованно цокнул языком и вернулся к размышлениям над проповедью святого Франциска, которую прочитал перед отправлением.  
Морская болезнь больше ему не мешала, и Тимоти не был уверен, заслуга в этом Брюса, морского пса или - действительно - привычки.


	14. Понесённые потери неисчислимы (Тим Дрейк, Ра'с аль Гул)

Никто за ним не придёт.

Коннер и Барт мертвы. Кэсси не отвечает на его вызов. Дик только спрашивает, где он, и просит перестать так грубо и глупо шутить.  
Он не может связаться с Кассандрой. Барбара не может отследить источник сигнала.

Брюс мёртв. А он был бы единственным, кто мог бы помочь. Он бы понял, что Тим не шутит, он нашёл бы способ найти его.

В гробу пыльно и душно. Тим почти уверен, что воздуха у него осталось максимум на пару минут.

Когда помощи ждать не от кого, полагаться можно только на себя. Нужно полагаться на себя. Всегда нужно полагаться только на себя, заранее предполагая, что если безумный экологический террорист даст тебе по голове и закопает в гробу посреди пустыни, никто не протянет руку помощи.

Может, Коннер бы ему помог. Или Джейсон. Или Кассандра. Но один из них мёртв, а с оставшимися нет связи.

Тим один в темноте. Он нащупывает в одном из карманов на поясе респиратор и надевает его на лицо. Потом ищет батаранги, или диски, или хоть что-то острое, но не находит. Доски из крышки придётся выбивать. Ему остаётся только надеяться, что он закопан не слишком глубоко и сможет выбрать. В противном случае его раздавит пылью, землёй и песком, как только он сломает доски.

Он провёл в гробу больше часа. Всё это время он постоянно с кем-то говорил. Он пытался убедить Дика, что его правда похоронили заживо. Он пытался дозвониться до Титанов. Он даже звонил в полицию, ФБР и министерство обороны, но в ответ получил только сухие заученные ответы.

— Сэр, успокойтесь, всё будет хорошо. Мы уже ищем вас.

Его никто не искал. Тим даже запросил у Барбары статистику по нахождению похороненных заживо, пока они ещё были живы, и цифры были неутешительными.

— Знаешь, если это шутка, то она идиотская, — говорит ему Барбара в какой-то момент.  
— Я хоть когда-то шутил таким образом, Бэбс? — шипит в ответ Тим.

Они все думают, что он сошёл с ума. Что если он верит, что Брюс жив, значит, он сошёл с ума. И теперь бредит, или просто пытается привлечь их внимание.

— Ты можешь вызвать Супермена? — в последний раз пробует Тим.  
— Они с Супергёрл разбираются с паразитом, — отвечает Барбара. Тим поджимает губы.  
— Вы меня вообще ищете? — спрашивает он, и Барбара в ответ огрызается:  
— Даже если бы не хотели, всё равно искали бы.

Тим молчит какое-то время, а потом вздыхает:  
— Понятно. Пока, — он достаёт из уха коммуникатор и раздавливает его о стенку гроба. Потом вздыхает ещё раз и начинает ломать доски.

Он собирает в удары всю свою обиду и ярость. Отчаяние и боль. Он бьёт снова и снова, и с каждым ударом что-то в нём умирает. С каждым ударом в нём становится всё меньше того Тима Дрейка, что когда-то смотрел на Бэтмена и Робина, приоткрыв рот от восторга. Он умирает, пытаясь спасти себе жизнь, и ничего не чувствует, когда обломки дерева и щепки прорезают ткань перчаток и впиваются в кожу.

Песок сыплется ему на лицо, но Тим не боится задохнуться, потому что сейчас он не боится ничего. Он выламывает доски и роет, и чем выше он пробивается, тем легче ему становится.

Когда он впервые видит слепящее солнце, он уже не чувствует ничего. Он не скучает по тем, кого любил и потерял. Он не любит тех, кто ещё жив.

В его сердце только темнота. Пустота, похожая на чёрные дыры.

Тим тяжело дышит, выбираясь из ямы, снимает с лица респиратор и только тогда медленно поднимается на руках, становясь на колени.  
Он слышит, как Ра’с аль Гул аплодирует у него за спиной.

— Браво, юный Детектив, — говорит он. Тим стягивает с лица маску, срывает её с костюма и бросает в яму.  
— Не зови меня так, — тихо говорит он.  
— Только если ты останешься, — улыбается в ответ Ра’с аль Гул. — А ты ведь останешься?  
— Всё равно никто не заметит, что я исчез, — Тим жмёт плечами. Он отцепляет ремни с символом Красного Робина, и они летят вслед за плащом. — Я остаюсь.

В конце концов, если твоя собственная жизнь тебе не нужна, почему бы не отдать её тому единственному, кому на тебя не плевать?


	15. Глобальное равновесие (Джим Гордон, Харли Квинн)

Гиена согнула передние лапы и зарычала, оголив зубы, совсем как собака.

— Блядские псовые все одинаковые, — хмуро заметил Харви, стряхнув щепки от выбитой двери с воротника. — Даже когда разные, всё равно одинаковые.  
— Не скажи, — заметил Джим. Он сощурился, потом вытащил у Харви из кармана булочку с колбасой, распаковал её на ходу, присел на корточки и протянул гиене.  
— Привет, приятель. — Он прекрасно понимал, что гиена руку и откусить может, но никакого желания стрелять в животных не транквилизаторами не было. — А где твои друзья и хозяйка?

Гиена зарычала, уже не так неуверенно, и переключила всё своё внимание на угощение.

— Хочешь? Хочешь есть? — спросил Гордон, будто говорил не с диким животным, а домашней собакой. — Держи, — он кинул гиене булку, и, когда та поймала её в воздухе зубами, почесал по холке. — Где же всё-таки твоя хозяйка?

Джокер и Харли похитили дочку мэра, и, кажется, на полном серьёзе планировали присылать её обратно по частям. Дело вовремя подхватил Бэтмен, после чего Джокер устроил праздничный маскарад безумия, по итогом которого снова загремел в Аркхэм.

Дочку мэра спасли до того, как кто-то успел хотя бы попытаться отрезать ухо или палец. Джокер и Харли держали её на заброшенном складе, и там же оставили под присмотром голодной озлобленной гиены.

— Хм, — Харви тоже присел на корточки и провёл пальцем по тёмно-красному пятну на полу. — Дочка мэра ж невредимая?  
— Значит, кровь не её, — Гордон снова почесал гиену по холке. Та, дожевав колбасу и булку, стала намного благосклоннее.  
— Наверное, Джокер пырнул Квинзел, — заметил Харви, поднимаясь. — Где она, кстати?  
— Не знаю. Но пусть этот дружок мне поможет, — Гордон подцепил ошейник на гиене и подвёл её к кровавым разводам.  
— Мэр сказал дело закрыть. Мол, Джокера поймали, дочку освободили, разгребайте остальное дерьмо этого города, — Харви порылся в карманах и достал сигареты, а потом понимающе сощурился и закивал: — Но вы ведь так просто не отступите, босс?  
— Если я исполню приказ мэра, Квинзел умрёт, — Гордон отпустил гиену и пожал плечами. — Я здесь не для того, чтобы кто-то умирал в мою смену.  
— Это так, босс, — Харви отогнул край шляпы большим пальцем, потом сунул сигарету в рот и улыбнулся, то ли задумчиво, то ли довольно. Джим сощурился, глядя на то, как гиена обнюхивает кровавую лужу, тихо поскуливая, потом поднялся и поправил очки. Гиена тихо зафырчала и побежала, изредка останавливаясь и снова обнюхивая землю.

Харли оказалась заперта в подвале этого же склада. Дверь кто-то подпёр высокой бочкой, видимо, чтобы девушка не смогла оттуда сбежать. Отодвигая препятствие и прислушиваясь, как царапает когтями по бетону гиена, суетливо бегая него за спиной, Гордон только надеялся, что это не ловушка, и Харли не ударит его по голове, как только он попытается её вытащить.

— Харлин, это комиссар полиции Джим Гордон. У меня ваша гиена, постарайтесь воздержаться от размахивания молотком по возможности, хорошо? — предупредил он, снова хватая гиену за ошейник и открывая дверь.  
— Простите, комиссар. Эта шутка была бы супер-дупер смешной, но у меня не получится, — ужасающе печально отозвалась из темноты Харли. Джим нащупал на стене включатель, и когда загорелся свет, быстро окинул комнату взглядом, пока не увидел в углу спрятавшуюся за досками Харли Квин. Она стояла, кренясь набок и зажимая рукой перевязанную грязной тряпкой рану, и силилась улыбаться. Из-за грима на лице и попыток отшутиться она казалась ещё более жалкой и несчастной. Гордон охнул, отпустил гиену и стянул с себя плащ.  
— Иди сюда, Харлин, тебе нужна медицинская помощь, — мягко сказал он и улыбнулся, когда Харли посмотрела на него с недоверием. — Я имею в виду твой бок, — уточнил Джим. 

Он вытащил её из-за досок и закутал в тренч, прежде чем увести вместе с гиеной наверх. Рация снова начала ловить сеть только на лестнице. Тогда он обнял Харли за плечи покрепче, будто она была не съехавшей с катушек психиатром, а его дочерью Барбарой, которую он хотел защитить во что бы то ни стало, и достал рацию.

— Говорит комиссар Гордон. Здесь человек ранен, пришлите скорую, — и, называя адрес, повернулся к теряющей сознание Харли, чтобы ей подмигнуть.


	16. Право умереть (Мистер Фриз, Нора)

Готэм никогда не менялась. Она была застывшей во времени, как его Нора. Не живой, но и не мёртвой. Холодной. Одинокой.

В Готэме не всегда был — и будет — Бэтмен. Вчера он был. Сегодня его уже нет.

Виктор помнит восхождение Тёмного рыцаря. Помнит его падение и смерть. Помнит, как место его занял кто-то новый, наивно полагая, что никто не заметит подмены.

Он помнит, как Бэтмены менялись. Как менялись живущие под его крылом птицы и мыши, как летучая мышь завела дружбу с кошкой.

И он помнил последний полёт каждого из них. Птиц с рассыпающимися перьями. Летучих мышей с дырявыми кожаными перепонками. Он пережил их всех. Каждого, кто надевал чёрный плащ мстителя в маске.

Он ждал затишья сто лет, и теперь пришло его время вернуться.

***

Зима в том году выдалась холодной. Совсем как Виктор любит. Когда всё вокруг замерзает, затихает и слышно только потрескивание ломающихся лучиков снежинок, когда наступаешь на снег. Когда воздух морозный и чистый, и настолько прозрачный, что кажется, будто впервые в жизни видишь мир настоящим.

Мир умирал. Стремясь к прогрессу, он разгонялся всё сильнее и сильнее, и вот уже Землю настигала судьба многих других планет, существовавших до этого. Климатические вышки сделали то, что не удавалось ранее Виктору.

Человечество уничтожило само себя, но оставило после себя лекарства, способные оживить Нору, и Виктора. Он был последним человеком на Земле, и сколько бы времени ему ни осталось, он хотел бы провести его с Норой.

Она осталась такой же прекрасной, как в первый день их встречи. Сто лет не причинили ей вреда — как и ему — а лекарство позволило вернуть её к жизни. За годы сна она почти разучилась чувствовать что-то, и даже холод казался ей чем-то ужасным. Виктор догадался, что ей холодно лишь по тому, как покраснели кончили ушей её и носа, как она выдыхала пар в морозный воздух. Снежинки кружились, оседали в её волосах, и это было чудесно. Жалко только, что он не мог её согреть.

Виктор создал для неё целый замок из льда и бросил броню на пороге. Теперь они могли сидеть у окна, рука в руке, глядя на умирающий мир, пока не умрут и сами. Он верил, что, случись это, и они будут вместе навсегда.

У них впереди была вечность.


	17. Короли и герои

Слэм зевнул. Очень заразительно. Селина мягко ткнула его локтем в бок.

— А ну прекрати, — она попыталась подавить зевок, и от этого спать захотелось только сильнее. — А то мы начнём засыпать.  
— По-моему, мы уже, — Слэм зевнул ещё раз, побарабанил пальцами по рулю и подался вперёд, выглядывая на улицу. Они торчали здесь всю ночь, но задняя дверь лаборатории так и не открылась. Информаторы обещали им, что именно здесь они смогут найти тех, кто распространяет среди проституток кокаин с подмешанным в него токсином страха, и вечером они твёрдо решили, что это не зацепка, а настоящий «верняк». К утру сама Селина уже не была так уверена, что их не обманули. А Слэм и подавно.

— Господи, как хочется кофе, — в очередной раз зевнув, простонал Слэм.  
— Я бы сгоняла, если бы единственное заведение, которое здесь работает круглосуточно, не было Бургер Кингом, — Селина поджала губы, приподняла очки и потёрла глаза. Спать хотелось невероятно.  
— А что такого? — Слэм повернулся к ней и елейно заулыбался. — Следишь за фигурой?  
— Нет, просто не люблю жевать промасленную бумагу, — огрызнулась Селина. — У них хоть кофе хороший?  
— Сойдёт, — детектив пожал плечами и сдвинул шляпу на затылок. — А ты пойдёшь?  
— Кофе всё-таки неплохая идея. Я не привыкла всю ночь просто сидеть в машине, — Селина вытянула руки и пару раз царапнула пальцами по панели.  
— Эй-эй, это моя машина. Она старая, но дорога мне как память, — Слэм нахмурился и покачал головой, будто собирался её отчитать. Потом начал рыться в карманах, выложил оттуда сигареты, ключи, какие-то мятые этикетки, полупустую упаковку жвачки и наконец несколько смятых купюр.  
— Захвати мне воппер и картошечку? А то уже рассветает, завтракать пора, — он протянул купюры ей. Селина взяла их и неторопливо расправила на коленке, прежде чем спрятать в перчатку.  
— Ты исполнил мечту каждого лентяя-кошатника. Заставил кошку сходить за едой, — сварливо заметила она и вышла из машины.

В Бургер Кинге было почти пусто. Одинокий кассир смотрел на неё очень долго и пристально, кажется, не в силах понять, у него галлюцинации от недосыпа, или перед ним правда стоит Женщина-кошка. Селине пришлось пощёлкать пальцами у него перед носом, чтобы он всё-таки принял заказ, но от волнения он всё равно сунул в пакет в два раза больше еды, чем она заказывала. И даже когда она попыталась обратить на это его внимание, кассир только удивлённо похлопал глазами, даже не пытаясь закрыть рот.

Немного подумав и поизучав полку с картонными коронами, Селина ткнула в них пальцем:

— А можно мне одну такую? Я знаю ребёнка, который будет счастлив, если я ему принесу, — она улыбнулась. Кассир медленно кивнул, не отводя от неё глаз, взял одну из корон и положил её в пакет.

Селина оставила ему щедрые чаевые на случай, если он всё же осознает ошибку и решит пробить лишний воппер, взяла картонку с двумя стаканами американо и поспешила обратно к Слэму.

Когда она вернулась, детектив Брэдли опирался руками на руль и смотрел на дверь не моргая. На улице уже отчаянно светлело, вот-вот должны были начать просыпаться люди. Как только они начнут спешить на работу, Селине и Слэму придётся сворачивать свою маленькую операцию и ехать домой отсыпаться. Но пока у них было ещё полчаса.

— Подержи кофе, — Селина влезла в машину и вручила Слэму подставку. Детективу пришлось расстаться с рулём, который он только что так нежно обнимал, и вцепиться в картонную упаковку.  
— Вот твоя порция жира и масла, — Селина протянула ему один из вопперов, потом сняла с него шляпу, выудила из пакета картонную корону и водрузила её Слэму на голову. — А вот твоя корона.

Она склонила голову набок и, прищурившись, принялась его рассматривать. Потом засмеялась, громко и самозабвенно, достала свой воппер и покрутила его в руках. Слэм хмурился, но молчал. Он пристроил подставку с кофе на панели, обречённо вздохнул и сдвинул корону к уху.

— Мне правда идёт? — хрипло и ужасно серьёзно спросил он. Селина засмеялась ещё безудержнее. Она потянулась за кофе, уставившись на дверь, и тщетно попыталась унять улыбку.  
— Ты же не хотела есть промасленный картон? — Слэм развернул свой воппер и посмотрел на него с такой нежностью и любовью, с какой на Селину, кажется, не смотрел ещё никто и никогда.  
— Ну, с такой компанией как ты — почему бы и нет? — Селина осторожно расправилась с тонкой бумагой. В её взгляде такого обожания не было.  
— Обманщица, — деловито сообщил ей Слэм и впился в свой воппер зубами.  
— Как скажете, ваше Величество. Только я бы в вашем возрасте так на фаст-фуд не налегала, — язвительно отозвалась Селина и приступила к еде тоже.

Было не так отвратительно, как она думала. А может, ей правда просто повезло с компанией. По крайней мере, если бы Селина могла выбрать другого напарника и другой повод, сейчас она бы этого делать не стала.

Наркодиллеров, впрочем, в тот день они так и не застали. Притон действительно оказался за нужной дверью, и убедились они в этом только на третью ночь. Но это уже совсем другая история.


	18. Холодными ночами огонь достав

— Когда ты говорил, что мы поедем в Чад, я рассчитывал на то, что мы поедем куда-нибудь вроде Абеше. Будем жить в гостинице с кондиционером и периодически ездить смотреть достопримечательности, — Тим провёл рукой по мокрым от пота и жары волосам, сальным и жирным на солнце. — Почему ты не предупредил меня, что нам придётся ехать на верблюдах по чёртовым степям, чтобы встретиться сначала с одной группировкой воинственных бедуинов, а потом тащиться на другой конец страны, опять на верблюдах и к другой группировке воинствующих бедуинов? — он достал из кармана брюк платок, вытер им лицо и брезгливо выжал.

Жара стояла невыносимая. Ему казалось, что у него жар, и что его завернули в пять перьевых одеял и несколько шкур одновременно. Воздух обжигал лёгкие, и вообще воспринимался как плотная раскалённая субстанция, дышать которой можно только по принуждению.

— Верни на голову убор, возлюбленный. Солнце слишком сильное, перегреешься, и нам придётся возиться с тобой, — вместо ответа ласково проворковал Ра'с. Его верблюд деловито шагал рядом с верблюдом Тима. — Неужели тебе не нравится подобное приключение?

Сам Ра’с был завёрнут в какие-то тряпки с головы до ног, как самый настоящий житель пустыни. Тиму же, наоборот, хотелось избавиться от всех слоёв одежды, которые на нём были. Может, даже с кожей.

— Я мокрый насквозь. Трусы выжимать можно. Седло неудобное. Но это всё меня раздражает только потому что мне дышать нечем, — Тим презрительно скривился. — Ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу жару. Зачем ты меня сюда вообще потащил? И без того прорва дел дома, — он попытался отмахнуться, но Ра'с всё равно ловко намотал ему на голову серый платок.  
— Ты знаешь причины, — промурлыкал в ответ старик. — Чтобы ты услаждал мой взор, согревал холодным чадскими ночами и, кроме того, мне нужен был телохранитель.  
— Меркантильный старый хрыч, — слабо улыбнулся в ответ Тим. — Телохранитель, ну да, ну да, — он закатил глаза и притих на какое-то время.

Впрочем, песка и солнца в Чаде было столько, что замолк он совсем ненадолго.

***

— Ра'с, — пробубнил Тим, утыкаясь носом в подушку. — Холодно, — он втянул ногу обратно под покрывало. Старик рядом тихо рассмеялся и положил ледяные ладони на поясницу любовника. Тим вздрогнул, поймал его за запястья и попытался отодвинуться, убрать его руки. — Слушай. Тут холодрыга ночью. Я даже голову высовывать из-под одеяла не очень хочу. А ты мало того, что вышел воздухом подышать, ещё и руки теперь об меня греешь!  
— Такое ощущение, что ты ноешь специально, — хитро сощурился в ответ Ра'с. Он приподнялся и потянул покрывало на себя, пока оно не сползло, оставив Кэтлэда в одних трусах и майке. Тим немедленно скорчился — холодный ночной воздух покалывал кожу, и сейчас ему показалось, что он постепенно проваливается в мифический ад скандинавов.  
— С чего бы мне ныть специально? — Тим сел, подтянул к себе коленки и обхватил их руками. — Иногда банан — это просто банан. И верни мне покрывало. Холодно, как в сраной Сибири.  
— В Сибири холоднее, — спокойно заметил Ра'с. — А ты, кажется, просто нашёл новый способ вывести меня из себя, да? — он накинул покрывало на спину и раскинул руки. — Тебя же это так заводит.  
— Возможно, — Тим поджал губы и сощурился. — Но эта версия сосёт, потому что она означает, что мой план провальный.  
— Значит, — Ра'с задумчиво склонил голову набок. — Твой план был в чём-то другом.

Он помолчал какое-то время. Тим смотрел ему прямо в глаза, потом пожал плечами, вскинув брови, и ухмыльнулся.

— Ладно, — прошептал старик. — Мне ещё долго так сидеть, или ты соизволишь?..  
— Ну конечно, — Тим тяжело вздохнул. — Потому что я здесь, чтобы «услаждать твой взор и согревать холодным чадскими ночами», — он перегруппировался и забрался под покрывало. Ра'с завернул Тима в него, как в плащ.  
— Это ещё как посмотреть. Кто тут ещё для согревания... — протянул старик.

Тим не ответил, решив, что ночь и правда можно потратить на что-то получше пререканий.

Тем более что Ра'с его и так слишком хорошо знал.


	19. Ты говорил во сне, но обо мне ни слова (Тим Дрейк/Ра'с аль Гул)

― Возможно, в этот раз тебе стоит отказаться от криогенной камеры и воспользоваться Ямами, любовь моя, ― как бы невзначай произнёс Ра’с, промокая рану у Тима на плече. Красный Робин, может, и вырос, но не повзрослел. Он по-прежнему был безрассудным, смелым и до ужаса самоотверженным.  
― Это, считай, царапина. Мне не руку оторвало и не солнечное сплетение прострелили. Криогенные камеры вполне сойдут, ― ответил Тим, едва заметно морщась. Ра’с не мог не заметить в этот миг «гусиные лапки», избороздившие кожу возле уголков его глаз, и уже хорошо различимую складку между бровей ― след каждого из тех дней, когда юный (сколько бы лет ни прошло, Тим по-прежнему был для него юным) детектив хмурился.  
― Ты же знаешь, что проблема не в царапине, ― едва слышно отозвался Ра’с после долгой паузы.

Тим этого будто бы и не услышал.

* * *

― Это всего лишь перелом, Ра’c. ― Тим отмахнулся от него раздражённо, стоило Ра’су опуститься в кресло напротив. Перебинтованная нога юного детектива покоилась на пуфике перед ним. Тим читал книгу на арабском, изредка делая какие-то заметки.

«Всего лишь перелом» был серьёзным переломом. В ступню Тиму вставили спицы, он теперь передвигался на одних костылях и сходил с ума от скуки, но по-прежнему отказывался от Ям Лазаря.

― Срастётся и заживёт.  
― Ямы не просто заживили бы перелом. Они вернули бы тебе способность не попадать в переделки, из которых мне приходится выносить тебя на руках.

Тим вскинул брови и отложил книгу:

― А тебе это, стало быть, не нравится?  
― Я испачкал кровью и сажей любимый плащ. ― Ра’с даже не вздрогнул, только улыбнулся, будто ни капли не беспокоился.  
― У тебя целая гардеробная любимых плащей, они все одинаковые. И мне казалось, что ты должен радоваться, раз я теперь всё время при тебе и даже не рвусь в Готэм, ― заметил Тим, снова опуская взгляд на арабскую вязь на страницах.  
― Меня это безусловно радует, ― кивнул Ра’с и не стал добавлять, что это точно так же разбивает ему сердце.

* * *

― Ты можешь просто отстать от меня со своими Ямами Лазаря? ― Тим натянул одеяло на нос и прикрыл покрасневшие глаза. Нос у него тоже был красным и шелушился от постоянного трения. ― Лечить ими обычный грипп ― всё равно что из пушки по воробьям стрелять.

Ра’с покачал головой, выжал компресс и положил Тиму на лоб.

― Когда ты был совсем юным ― по меркам обычных людей юным ― разум твой работал быстрее, юный детектив, ― с сожалением произнёс он. ― Ты был сообразительнее своего наставника и хитрее меня. И что же сейчас?  
― И что же? ― гнусаво пробормотал Тим, снова открывая глаза и глядя на Ра’са. ― Ты как-то зачастил со своими Ямами.  
― Ты видишь, что происходит, но не понимаешь причину. ― Ра’с помолчал, глядя на уставшего, больного Тима, прячущегося под тяжёлыми одеялами и в перьевых перинах.

Он не знал, хочет ли он говорить Тиму правду.  
И не решился ему ничего сказать.

* * *

― Неужели ты стал так слеп, юный детектив, что даже собственное отражение не видишь? Я пересёк океаны времени, чтобы найти тебя…  
― Это что, «Дракула» Копполы? ― перебил Тим, на мгновение снова превратившись в того семнадцатилетнего мальчишку, который хитростью и дерзостью когда-то завоевал сердце старика, видавшего на своём веку немало других хитрых и дерзких мальчишек.

Дерзких, но не настолько. Хитрых, но не настолько.

― Что дальше? Наденешь очки и цилиндр, или волосы зачешешь так, чтобы получалось сердечко? ― Тим вымученно улыбнулся.

Ра’с выдержал долгую паузу, глядя на Тима, не моргая и не шевелясь. Потом сделал глубокий вдох.

― У меня было много любовников, любовь моя, и многих из них у меня забрала старость. Я не хотел бы отдавать ни ей, ни смерти тебя. ― Он потянулся к зеркалу, которое лежало на прикроватном столике, и протянул его Тиму. ― Ты стареешь, юный детектив, и это разбивает мне сердце. Я бы хотел провести с тобой остаток вечности, которую уготовил для себя сам.

Тим только шмыгнул носом, нехотя взял зеркало и посмотрел на своё отражение. Отражение человека, который давным-давно перешагнул ту черту, за которой кончается юность.

― Ещё чуть-чуть, и мы будем выглядеть как одногодки, любовь моя, ― заметил Ра’с. ― Ещё десяток лет, и ты станешь выглядеть старше. Твои кости, столько раз сломанные, съест артрит, а старческая немощь уничтожит твой светлый разум. ― Он покачал головой. ― Я прошу тебя, юный детектив, позволь мне подарить тебе бессмертие.

Седые волосы Ра’с находил у него уже давно. С тех пор, как юному детективу исполнилось двадцать пять ― удивительно даже, что так поздно, учитывая его работу. Ра’с замечал серебряных призраков старения, смертности, угасания, он вёл им подсчёт, он знал каждый из седых волосков.

Сейчас Тиму было под сорок, и волосы его седели намного быстрее, чем пятнадцать лет назад. Седина тронула его виски, и теперь это видел не только Ра’с, но и его (Тима или Ра’са ― не важно) враги. Седину эту не замечал только Тим.

Тим молчал, глядя на своё отражение, будто не в силах был отвести взгляд.

Он молчал, но в этом молчании Ра’с видел надежду.


End file.
